


Tax Day

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing Prompt, M/M, Taxes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: John, let your husband do your joint taxes!





	Tax Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Favourite_alias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favourite_alias/gifts).



> Anon sent me this prompt: kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing  
> But Favourite made me put it on AO3 so here you go ;)

Flint rubbed his eyebrow bridge as he scrolled through his password app and typed a few angry letters and symbols into TurboTax’s window to access their brokerage account. The screen informed him the password was incorrect with gleeful, red letters. “Fuck!” he exclaimed and helplessly reached for another chocolate chip cookie. Tax season always made him gain 5 to 10 pounds.

The couch dipped next to him. He didn’t need to look back to know that he was about to be assaulted in some way, and then… hair… and lips. Silver trailing soft kisses up the back of his neck.

“What’s the matter, daddy?” a soft purr ruffled the hair at the nape of Flint’s neck. “Is TurboTax being cunty?”

“I don’t know why I thought our taxes would be simpler if we got married,” Flint moaned and leaned back against Silver’s body. “The government will always find a way to fuck us, one way or another.”

Silver extended his good leg and moved the laptop out of Flint’s reach, across the coffee table. “Put that way,” he muttered into Flint’s earlobe and lapped at it with kittenish swipes of his tongue. Flint helplessly sank deeper into his embrace and turned his face towards the myriad of kisses that were nothing but a poorly disguised attempt at distracting him from his righteous rage.

“I have to do this,” he whined as Silver made his best efforts to suck on his lower lip.

“You don’t have to do anything...”

“But die and _pay taxes_.”

“I was going to say ‘but love me like a love-sick fool’ but I’m starting to see your point.” Silver let go of his face and reached for a cookie. “It’s fine to let myself go now that we’re married, right?”

Flint treated himself to a handful of Silver’s beautiful ass before he pulled his laptop closer and squinted at the screen. He concentrated on typing in the password again and punched the air when the form finally became populated by imported numbers.

“Yes! Thank god for technology!” Flint exhaled with relief. He resumed the enthralling process of answering TurboTax’s intrusive questions, window by window.

“Come on, refund!” Silver cheered with one arm around Flint’s back. “Daddy promised to take me to Venice.” Flint made a sour face. “Venice… California?” Silver raised a plaintive eyebrow.

“That may turn out more likely,” Flint intoned morosely.

“That’s fine,” Silver said, stretching out on the couch with his feet shoved into Flint’s lap as he hunched over the computer. “I could always just staycation on _Mount Flint_.”

Flint snapped the laptop’s lid closed and lunged himself across Silver’s body, swallowing his burst of giggles with his mouth. The fucking taxes could wait.


End file.
